From Teknoman to Gundampilot
by teknoman Dark
Summary: this is an intro that tell the transition from the Teknoman Universe to the Gundam Wing Universe. the intro is not complete.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Except the four characters: Dark, Light, Reaper, Reva.  
  
The history of earth was not an easy one. It has known wars after wars.  
  
But the most horrible war has been the Radam invasion, from witch the earth barely survived. The second invasion of the Radam was easily stopped thanks to the new generation of Teknoman and tekno-suites.  
  
After the invasions each government began to construct their teknoman and tekno-suites under the name of protection. But it ended in a terrible war also known as the Teknowar.  
  
The Space knights under the leadership of the famous Teknoman Blade AKA Nick carter and his wife Star Summers AKA the Scarlet Teknoman tried to make peace between the fighting groups. But in their fight for peace they died (but their body's where never found), leaving a baby son behind. Right after their death four mysterious Teknoman rose from the hidden chambers of the Space Knights HQ. Their names where: Dark, light, Reaper and Reva.  
  
They toke command of the space Knights after Blade and Star's death even taking care of their son. Except for Dark. Secret files later told that he had gone mad because of the death of his friends. While Light was leading the Space Knight's was Reva taking care of the son of Blade and Star. Reaper had the hard job keeping Dark from escaping and killing everyone.  
  
Months passed and the wars where becoming worse. At that point Dark escaped. After that moment al the other earth teknoman became afraid and tried to run and hide, some even tried to stop him. But the only thing and the last thing they hear him say, when they saw him was: "Join me and live, fight me and die." And the ones that fight him didn't have a chance. After Dark was finish with al the earth-Teknoman (with only 25% a live, the 25% that joined him and the Space Knight.) he turned towards the governments.  
  
His demands where simple: give me al the plans, equipment, material, the tekno-suites and all the information about the tekno-suites, destroy all the building labs and assembly lines and the destruction of all the data, records and books about the Radam. The two biggest groups didn't want to give up their weapons, so they combined forces to destroy Dark. It was the biggest mistake they could make, Dark total eradicated the huge army without any mercy in an hour. All the other governments where so shocked by this battle that they went to talk with the Space Knights what to do. The only thing Light could think of to calm Dark was to comply with his demands. So the governments did. It toke two months but after those months where the space knights the only ones who had the knowledge, the materials and equipment to create the Tekno-suites. There was peace in the world. But after a month the whole Space Knights HQ was blown sky high, no survivors. After that day none of the teknoman or tekno-suites where seen ever again, but the strange thing was that al over the world on every radio channel and TV screen was Dark's face and his message was: "We will return if the Radam return." The authorities tried to find the source of the signal but they never found it.  
  
500 years after the last Radam invasion people began to forget about the Radam. And in search for a new way for exploration they began to build the space colonies. To shorten building time, they toke the space ring apart and used those sections as the basis to build the space colonies.  
  
It toke a decades to build the colonies and to get them save for human living. But the earth was happy when it was done. The colonies where beginning to look like in depended countries. But one man forged contact between the colonies, that man was Heero Yuy. Late on he was assassinated in 175 A.C.  
  
In the year 172 A.C. packages where sent to professor G, Doctor J, Doctor S, Instructor H and Master O. The packages contained each a piece of the blue prints of the first Tekno-suites and a set of instructions to meet with each other. And so they did. They have gotten the bleu print complete but didn't understand every thing of it; much of the parts en machine necessary to build it didn't exited. So they changed it so that it could be build witch resulted in the building of the Tallgeese 1.  
  
Later in 195 A.C began the Gundam wars. After that war came the coup of Mariamaia. This story plays after that coup and Heero and Relena are finally married, but for how long will their joyful honeymoon last?  
  
***************************************************************************A nd how did you like it. Please report any mistakes I made, so that I can correct it. PLEASE REVIEW. 


End file.
